Family is whole again
by Lo-ra92
Summary: This my small version after that war what is been Impel Down, and Luffy Get saved. My english doesn't have good, so prepared that well.


Luffy meet his friend again

War is over. All pirates, marines, and others who have been fighting against each others, are tired, cover with blood and frustrated. There are bodies everywhere and marks fighting.

Far away Impel Down, some ship is going to across ocean some island. Day is end and star start shine. But ship doesn't are quiet. There is light, and party going on.

Mr. 3 says: "Hoi, Captain Buggy, do ya know where Straw-hat is? I don't have seen her whole day?"

Buggy: "Well, as you know very well, he lost brother, so don't think that he want celebrate wars end."

Mr. 3: "That's might be truth, but is he alright? I know that Shanks, is with him, but still…"

Same time at cabin

Luffy cry and hug Shanks. Shanks ask Luffy: "Luffy, can you tell me why you go Impel Down? I mean, even that's was right decision go help Ace, it put your danger?"

Luffy answer: "Because, he is my only brother, and I don't want to see my mother cry, never, or lost anyone…More." Luffy grasp Shanks and hug her more. Shanks ask Luffy: "And how about your friends, can you tell me how you all did end like this?"

Luffy give her answer, and say it same time with crying:

"It's my fault, it's my entire fault, I don't have enough strength protect them, not even save my only one brother. We get Sabaody Island. We met there some mermaid who name was Camie, and he got almost cell. But we get her back. When I do my mistake, I hit one great man, because my friend, Hachi got shot. After that all kind marines come there, especially few Shibukai.

We manage run away in to some little cafeteria, and there we met Vice captain, who were Pirate King ship.

After that, when we listening her things, we try go back we ship, but when we meet Shibukai...Even that we beat up one Shibukai, after that come two more.

He doesn't are Devil fruits user, I think, but when he touch someone, that person vanish somewhere. And that are what happened my friend, my dear friends."

Shanks listen really careful and after that he said: Luffy, that must be hard to you, but I have very nice surprise to you. So come with me?

Luffy think what that might be, but he didn't ask anything. Just walk behind Shanks.

They walk party room, where come quickly silent, when Shanks and Luffy come inside. Shanks show Luffy table, there was Crocodile, Mr.1, Mr. 2 and Mr. 3, Captain Buggy, Ivankow and someone's what's have been celebrate wars end.

They sit own seats. Crocodile ask from Luffy: "Straw-Hat what you do now, you are healed and I hear that you friends are lost?"

Ivankow: "Croco-boy, do not say that first then boy sit table."

Luffy answer; "No, Ivankow, he is right, I have to do something, I can't just sit around. But thanks God, we get Vive Card sometime, I can find my friend easier."

Captain Buggy and others on table, see something and hear noise. They say to Luffy:

"Straw-hat boy, you don't have fond them, because they find now you."

"Yeah, Luffy, we find you, now we are together again." Other one say "Great to see you, but you made there really big things, I mean everyone not go Impel Down save her brother"

Luffy turn around and he saw all his friends smiling at her, and crying, because they are so happy.

Luffy jumps up. First he smile, when he start cry. He go her knees, and say: "I'm sorry, everyone, because of me. You all suffered lot. I know that I have been big mistake by being your captain, and get your danger so many times. I…"

Sanji go to down hug Luffy, and say: "Its already okay, we like you way you are, and

We know all know too you love of adventures. You don't are put us never danger, I can say that. "

Nami hug Luffy, and after that everyone else too. They start talk, how they get all way there Luffy is, and tell too, that they have been told what happened yearling is now all mind. Usopp ask to Luffy: "And how about you brother, where is he? We want see her." Whole table get and serious. Shanks say, "It seems, that they not told you little thing. Ace died, when he got saved." Crocodile continue: "That's really sad, that Straw-hat do that all just for nothing, and almost die too."

Luffy starts sob again. Shanks give her hat to Luffy and say:" It looks, that you need this little longer. Now I have to go..." Luffy say: "Wait Shanks!" and take Shanks hand and stop her. "Why you give this hat for me again?" Shanks smile and give his answer: "Maybe why, that I want that hat back someday, so you have to live until when." When he says all his men's "Okay, we got job here done; now we have to go."

In front Shanks come one man. Man face is under scarf so they don't know who this man is. Man has big bag. And say to Shanks. "Don't go anywhere I have things to say you."

All room look at that couple with interesting eyes, and think who that man might be.

_This is my version after that, when Luffy get saved by Captain Kid. _

_If ya want to this continue, tell me_


End file.
